


Nirvana

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Wing Kink, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never been too fond of flying while Gabriel is the exact opposite and wants to show Dean exactly why he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

Dean opened his eyes hesitantly, his heart rate not settling down in the slightest. He would love to enjoy the wind in his hair and the harsh yet somehow gentle and soothing rhythmic beat of triple wings, but the spots of turbulence were making it a bit hard. Flying's never been his favorite thing. Ever. And he was pretty positive that opinion was never going to change.

Gabriel chuckled quietly above him, tightening his arms around the hunter as he let out a whimper he wasn't proud of when they hit another spot of rough air. "I got you, Dean-O. No need to worry."

He bit back a snippy retort about how much Gabriel may or may not "have him" but it died in his throat as he twisted slightly to look up at Gabriel. Flying suddenly might not be such a bad thing after all. It was definitely worth it to see the setting sun's light gently beaming on his angel's already beautiful face and making him practically glow. Then there was the pink and orange clouds in the background and the crisp, cool air - all of it made this whole thing seem almost like a sweven and Dean would be lying if he said he wouldn't put up with more flying just to see this.

"It's rude to stare, kiddo." Gabriel smirked, looking down at the hunter. His face was so blissful. With the now calm air, Dean could see why he loved flying so much. The sheer freedom that came with it was, well, heaven. Magical. There was no other way to describe the feeling of soaring above the trees, not a care in the world.

Dean smiled softly and leaned up to plant a delicate kiss to his angel's jaw. Gabriel shivered a little. "Oh, come here, you." He carefully turned Dean in his arms and gave him an earnest kiss, the green-eyed man moaning quietly against Gabe's velvety lips.

The kiss was broken by Dean giving a strangled yelp as the archangel spread his wings, going into a slowly descending glide. Gabriel chuckled. "Wimp."

Dean flicked his arm, though still held tightly to him. "Dick."

And there was another thing Dean adored about his angel. Yes, he would tease - he could be a flat out jerk sometimes - but it seemed like under every word, every action, there was an underlining "I love you" that didn't necessarily need to be spoken. Dean felt it. And he knew Gabriel could feel the one that bubbled up in the back of his own throat, even when he didn't say it.

It was silent for a while, just the two holding each other tight, until Gabriel looked at Dean with that smirk and twinkle the hunter had come to associate with his Trickster persona. "What are you planning?" he asked slowly, not sure he actually wanted an answer.

"You'll see..." he replied in that way that made Dean either shiver with anticipated pleasure or smack the crap out of him. The elder Winchester was pretty sure it would be the latter this time.

After a couple minutes with nothing, he decided Gabriel was probably just being... Gabriel. That was until the archangel tucked his golden wings in, bringing them into a swooping spiral descent. (And, no, Dean didn't make a single noise of dissent, thank you very much)

"You sound like a girl!" Gabriel laughed over the wind, letting out a defiant cry of triumph.

"You can put me down now!" he bellowed, looking over his shoulder at the rapidly approaching ground.

Although, if he thought it was coming up fast then, he was in for a big surprise when his angel shouted, "Okay!" and let go of him altogether.

Dean flailed in the air, screaming, for what felt like forever. Of course it was actually only a few seconds before Gabriel swooped down and caught him in a bridal style, cackling.

"That wasn't funny!" the hunter screeched, keeping a tight hold on the archangel as his heart tried to slow down.

"You're right." Gabriel conceded, keeping up a facade of shame for two seconds before a mad grin split his face. "It was freaking hilarious."

Dean dared not flick him, admittedly afraid he would let go of him again, and instead just kept his arms firmly around his neck.

Once a couple minutes of Dean determinedly looking away, Gabriel pouted. "Aw, come on, Puddean. I was just playing."

That got him to look at him. "Puddean?"

Gabriel shrugged a little, delaying his response to squawk at a confused bird drifting past them, earning a little smile from his lover. "Well, Harley Quinn calls Joker 'puddin' ' and you're a nerd and your name's Dean, so Puddean." he said it in a logical tone with a surprisingly straight face.

Dean, on the other hand, chuckled quietly. "Puddean. Okay." And he was back to not being able to lie when he thought that was kind of really adorable.

A bit more time passed - Dean wasn't sure how much. Not that really cared; he spent it with his angel - before Gabriel landed in a field sprinkled sparingly with tall oak trees and abundantly with small golden flowers throughout the lush, green grass. He folded his tired wings against his back as he finally put Dean down against a thick tree trunk, flopping down on his stomach next to him.

Dean leaned forward to card his fingers through the honey hair he so loved, singing Gallows Pole under his breath. He stared at the majestic wings resting on his angel's back. It had taken a lot of persuading to get Gabe to let him see them, and it had only happened under the condition that Gabriel could take him out for a flight - which he agreed to, very hesitantly it must be said, but he knew with all his heart that his angel wouldn't actually hurt him. Tease the living crap out of him until he was ready to murder the Trickster. But never actually hurt him.

Without his consent, his hand had started to drift to the revered appendage before he even realized it. He stopped his fingers before they touched the golden feathers, wishing for nothing more than to feel their texture. "Can I?" he finally asked in a whisper when his courage eventually pooled together, his eyes locked on the triplet wings.

Gabriel hesitated for half a second before he unfurled his first set of wings, the largest ones, as an answer.

Dean gently caressed the downy feathers, loving the soft sound they made as they rustled against each other. It was almost musical. But then he noticed it, the archangel had tensed up, his fingers grabbing slightly at the grass. The hunter immediately removed his hands, instead taking them back to his hair.

"No, no, it's okay." Gabriel said softly. "You can keep touching them. I've just never let anyone see them, let alone handle 'em."

Affection bubbled up in Dean's chest as he gently straightened the feathers once again. His angel always surprised him. He had a soft, affectionate side that only Dean ever saw, but to think that Gabriel trusted him enough to let him touch his wings when no one else had even seen them for his all his millenniums of life... It was almost out of his bounds of comprehension.

It took a few minutes, but Gabriel finally eased under his lover's touch, even started to hum quietly. Dean got to a spot in the curve of his wings and he gasped, making the hunter pull his hands away quickly. "No, do that again." he pleaded, his words mildly slurred together from how fast he spoke.

Dean complied, taking a second to find that little spot and when he did, Gabriel flat out moaned. Dean chuckled softly. "I didn't know wings were sensitive like that."

"Neither did I. Don't stop!" he whimpered, flicking the tip of his wing up to urge the hunter back to the strokes he hadn't realized he stopped.

"They're so beautiful." Dean whispered after a bit, not to break the comforting silence, but because he felt it needed to be said. Gabriel just hummed, a mixture of a response to his words and his fingers ruffling his feathers before combing them straight again. "Absolutely incredible." he murmured as he rubbed over that tiny spot, making the archangel shiver in pleasure. "I've seen a lot, more bad than good, but I've never seen anything as breathtaking as your wings."

Gabriel shuddered again as he made a breathy noise. "You need to stop. You know I don't like compliments."

"But you deserve them all." Dean whispered as he bent down and kissed his angel's cheek.

The archangel hummed with pleasure and brought Dean's lips to his own.

Dean was reluctant to break the kiss, but finally had to for lack of air. As soon as he did, he realized they were sitting on a picnic blanket, a candle in the middle with a pecan pie next to it. "You." Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, me." Gabriel grinned, a Hershey bar appearing in his hand. "Go on. I know it's your favorite."

"You're going to kill me one day." he laughed as he grabbed a fork.

After the two ate the pie, Dean stroked Gabriel's wings for a bit longer before it turned into an intense make-out session. Just as Dean had pulled back after tugging lightly at his angel's bottom lip with his teeth and was about to press his mouth to Gabe's pulse, the angel stopped him by dragging his face up to meet his green orbs. "Thank you." He whispered.

The hunter frowned from confusion. "For what?"

"For everything." His voice was barely audible at this point, but his gaze was fixed on Dean, intense and tender. "For loving me, for caring no matter what I've done or will do, for being there. For everything."

Dean smiled softly and pulled Gabriel in for a tight hug. "There's no need to thank me. In fact, it should be the other way around. I should thank you for giving me something to believe in, a reason to fight - a reason to live."

He smiled down at his angel and kissed him softly, pulling away to lay down with him still tight in his arms.

They talked about the stars in the heavens for hours until Dean gave a yawn. Gabriel smirked at him. "Bed time for little sleepy Dean-O?" he asked in a childish voice.

The hunter glared at him. "I'm only wiped because of the last hunt." Then he sighed when another yawn hit him. "Okay, yeah, I might be a little tired... But we don't have to fly back, do we?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not if you don't want to, Dean-O."

The hunter nodded his thanks as he placed one last gentle kiss to his lips and when he pulled back they had returned to the crappy little motel room in Salem, Oregon, Sam already sound asleep in the other bed.

He hummed in content as Gabriel helped him strip down to his boxers, the pagan kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as he went along and whispering sweet, loving things like "Beautiful," "Stunning," and "Mine." Finally Dean managed to get their mouths together when Gabriel was done. He didn't even notice that the angel had both hidden his wings once more and snapped away his outer clothes as well as they settled into bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together.

"I love you, Dean." he whispered the words almost reverently as he nuzzled the older Winchester's chest.

He smiled softly, burying his face in Gabriel's sweet vanilla smelling hair. "I love you too, Gabe." he replied in the same revering and almost worshiping tone, soon falling asleep happy and content in his angel's arms.


End file.
